


Gefährliche Neugier

by Arakone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakone/pseuds/Arakone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin ist ziemlich neugierig auf etwas, das in einem bestimmten Buch steht. In einem bestimmten Zaubertränke-Buch. In dem Zaubertränke-Buch von Severus Snape. Doch mit seiner Neugier bringt er sich und seine Freunde in Gefahr...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gefährliche Neugier

‚Er schreibt schon wieder irgendetwas in sein Zaubertränkebuch.’, Remus stützte seinen Kopf gedankenverloren auf seine Hände. ‚Was er wohl da rein schreibt? Und Sluggy scheint es einfach nicht zu interessieren.’ Remus ließ seinen Blick nicht von Severus, der drei Reihe vor ihm saß. James und Sirius alberten neben ihm herum, während Peter versuchte seinen Zaubertrank zu beenden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Remus, dass James wieder einmal mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare fuhr und listig zu Lily rüberschielte. Diese saß zwei Plätze neben Severus und interessierte sich überhaupt nicht für James oder Sirius. Ihn, Remus Lupin, interessierte das auch nicht. Obwohl James und Sirius seine besten Freunde waren, interessiert ihn deren Blödsinn schon lange nicht mehr, was ihn interessierte, war Severus Snape, oder besser gesagt, Severus Snape`s Zaubertränkebuch. ‚Was schreibt der bloß so intensiv darein?’ Er fragte sich, ob Snape sich mutwillig an den Rezepten ausließ oder schrieb er vielleicht Gedicht? Remus amüsierte der Gedanke und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Vielleicht malte er auch einfach nur Bilder oder Herzchen. Auch dieser Gedanke ließ ein Grinsen auf Remus’ Gesicht erscheinen. Er konnte sich den schleimigen Snivellus beim besten Willen nicht Herzchen malend vorstellen. Also, was tat er?  
„Warum grinst du so verträumt, Mooney?“, Sirius’ jugendliches Gesicht taucht in seinem Blickfeld auf und versperrte ihm die Sicht auf Severus. James setzte sich auf die Bank vor ihm: „Vielleicht träumt er von einem heißen Weibchen…“  
„Noch ein Werwolf?“, Peter drehte sich zu ihnen um. Sein Gesicht war rot und schweißgebadet. Statt der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit und des weißen Rauches, welche die Tränke haben sollten, schimmerte sein Trank gelblich und der Rauch war so rot wie sein Gesicht.  
„Pssssst“, zischten Sirius und James. Sirius fügte sarkastisch hinzu: „Erzähl es noch lauter und es wollen sich bald alle von Mooney beißen lassen.“  
Remus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er mochte Gespräche über seine kleine Abnormalität nicht, und schon gar nicht im Tränkeunterricht, wo ihnen alle zu hören konnten. James schaute ihn etwas beunruhigt an: „Was ist Remus? Du schaust so komisch.“  
„Ich habe nur nachgedacht.“, Remus wusste, dass seine neuste Obsession James und Sirius belustigte. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust mit ihnen darüber zu reden. Zu mal die Stunde eh gleich vorbei war, Sluggy die Tränke jetzt überprüfen würde und sie dann endlich Mittagessen konnten. Und wie auf Zeichen rief Professor Slughorn die Klasse zur Ordnung. Er ging an jedem Einzelnen vorbei und kommentierte die fabrizierten Tränke. Remus wusste schon im Voraus, was Slughorn zu welchem Trank sagen würde, denn es war eh immer das Gleiche. Wie erwartet, lobte er Lily zum Himmel. Auch Snape erhielt eine ausgesprochene Lobeshymne. Peter’s Bewertung war eher schlecht, James’ und Sirius’ Tränke waren wie immer mittelmäßig und seiner gut. Er kam jedoch nie an Lily oder Severus ran.  
Endlich konnten sie gehen. Er schickte die anderen vor. Sie sollten ihm einen Platz freihalten. Er packte bewusst langsam ein und behielt Snape dabei im Auge. Sirius und James waren zu Remus’ Überraschung nicht in die Große Halle gegangen, sondern warten außerhalb des Raumes. Als Snape raus ging rempelte Sirius ihn so an, dass seine Bücher aus der Tasche fielen. Remus blieb hinter Snape stehen, während Sirius sich über Severus lustig macht, ihm zu rief, er solle sich beeilen, und dann mit James lachend verschwand.  
Remus verließ langsam den Raum, während Snape seine Bücher wieder einpackte. Einen Moment überlegte er, Snape zu helfen, doch er konnte ein bestimmtes inneres Gefühl nicht überwinden. Ekel vielleicht, Misstrauen, ganz sicher war er sich nicht.  
Etwa fünf Meter von Snape entfernt lag sein Tränkebuch. Es wäre die Gelegenheit einen Blick hinein zu wagen. Er zögerte. Als er sich gerade danach bücken wollte, hörte er hinter sich Schritte und verschwand schnell hinter der nächsten Ecke. Dort blieb er stehen und blickt in den Gang. Dumbledore kam gerade um die Ecke. Snape drehte sich um und schaute Dumbledore verklärt an. Dieser hob das Zaubertränkebuch für Severus auf, dabei fragte er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme: „Was ist passiert, Severus?“  
„Gestolpert“, antwortete dieser ohne auf zu schauen.  
‚Er lügt’, Remus konnte es nicht glauben, ‚Er lügt ohne rot zu werden!’ Ob Snape öfter log und daher schon nicht mehr rot wurde. Remus sah noch etwas Interessantes. Für einen Moment glaubte er Überraschung auf Dumbledore’s Gesicht zu erkennen. Doch im Bruchteil einer Sekunde lag nur noch die sanfte Gelassenheit in seinen Zügen. Als Professor Dumbledore Severus das Tränkebuch zurückgeben wollte, fiel sein Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Seite und er hielt einen Moment inne. Er hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit seinem durchdringend fragenden Blick über den Rand seiner halbrunden Brillengläser an. Wieder schien für einen Moment Überraschung auf Dumbledore’s Gesicht aufzuleuchten, aber es war so kurz, dass Remus sich nicht sicher war, ob er das wirklich gesehen hatte. Jetzt hatte Dumbledore die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen. Snape erwiderte den Blick standhaft und mit sehr konzentrierter Mine. Eine fettige Strähne fiel in sein Gesicht. Dumbledore reichte ihm das Buch: „Wie wäre es, wenn du heute Abend gegen acht Uhr auf eine heiße Schokolade in mein Büro kommst?“  
„Ja, Professor.“, Snape’s Stimme war leise und kalt. Dumbledore nickte: „Dann geh jetzt in die Große Halle. Ich denke, es gibt heute Kürbiscreme zum Nachtisch.“  
Remus sah Snape auf sich zukommen und war einen Moment so überrascht, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Dann drehte er sich um, lief die Treppe hinauf und ging am Ende nach rechts, wo er außer Atem stehen blieb und wartete, dass Severus an ihm vorbei ging. Als Snape außer Sichtweite war, machte er sich selbst auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Ihm ging der Blick auf Dumbledore’s Gesicht nicht aus dem Kopf. Was stand in dem Buch, dass er so überrascht war, dass er Snape sogar in seinem Büro sehen wollte. Ganz bestimmt keine Herzchen. Vielleicht hat er doch irgendwelche Lehrer-Feindlichen-Sprüche –  
„Remus, was machst du denn hier?“, Dumbledore’s Stimme erschreckte Remus so sehr, dass er einen kleinen Hüpfer machte. Er drehte sich um und sah in Dumbledore’s gutmütige Augen. Er lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Remus brauchte eine gute Ausrede: „Ich… ich war bei … bei Professor McGonagall. Ich… ich finde mein Verwandlungsbuch nicht und… und habe gedacht, ich hätte es dort vergessen. Aber Professor McGonagall war nicht da.“  
Dumbledore lächelte immer noch aufmunternd: „Professor McGonagall wird noch beim Mittagessens ein. Ich werde sie für dich fragen. Und nun ab in die Große Halle.“  
Remus nickte: „Danke, Professor.“ und lief schnellen Schritts in die Große Halle, wo Sirius, James und Peter schon auf ihn warteten. Er setzte sich neben James, der ihn fragend an sah: „Wo warst du solange? Der Hauptgang ist gleich vorbei.“  
Remus nahm sich reichlich als das Essen auch schon verschwand und der Nachtisch auftauchte. „Erzähl ich euch später“, erklärte Remus kurz und stillte seinen Hunger.

Am Abend saßen Remus, Sirius, James und Peter in ihrem Zimmer im Gryffandor Turm auf ihren Betten und Remus erzählte seine Beobachtung. James ließ sich nachdenklich zurück fallen: „Du sagst, er hat überrascht ausgesehen? Aber glaubt ihr, dass ein paar Kritzelein in einem Schulbuch Dumbledore überraschen würden? Nein, es muss irgendetwas anderes sein.“  
„Dann lasst uns das doch raus finden!“ Sirius sprang begeistert auf und seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude. Remus sah ihn zweifelnd an: „Wie willst du das denn raus bekommen? Dumbledore hat Snape zu sich ins Büro geladen.“  
„James’ Umhang.“, er grinste spitzbübig. „Da können wir uns sogar mit ins Büro schleichen!“  
Remus fand die Idee nicht sehr clever, aber seine Neugier überwog. Also holte James seinen Umhang heraus, während Peter ein wenig missmutig drein schaute. Sirius klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter: „Peter, du weißt doch, dass es schon zu dritt schwierig ist, sich unter dem Umhang zu bewegen. Wir erzählen dir nachher alles haarklein. Versprochen.“  
„Nun komm schon Tatze. Oder wir verpassen Snivellus und Dumbledore.“, James Stimme kam aus dem Nichts neben seinem Bett und Remus existierte nur noch halb. Sirius ging zu ihnen hinüber: „Machst du uns die Tür auf, Peter?“ und verschwand unter dem Umhang.  
Zehn Minuten später standen die Drei eng aneinander gedrückt vor Dumbledores Büro. Snape war schon anwesend und starrte die zwei Steingargoyls an.  
„Er kennt das Passwort nicht“, flüsterte Sirius. James zischte:„Pzzt“ als Snape sich in ihre Richtung drehte und sie direkt anschaute. Remus hoffte nur, dass wirklich alles unter dem Umhang versteckt war. Snape nahm zwei Schritte auf sie zu und Remus befürchtete, dass er gleich in sie hinein laufen würde. Doch da kam Dumbledore pfeifend um die Ecke: „Ah, Severus. Du bist schon da. Hast du lange gewartet?“  
„Nein, Professor.“, Snape warf noch einen Blick dorthin, wo die Herumtreiber unter dem Umhang standen. Dumbledore schaute sie nun auch direkt an: „Was ist dort?“  
„Nichts, Professor“, Snape konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Stelle lösen, wo die Herumtreiber standen. Diese versuchten keinen Mucks von sich zu geben, was zu nehmend schwieriger war, da Remus Nase zu kribbeln begann. Snape löste sich nun doch von ihnen: „Ich dachte, ich hätte Stimmen gehört, Professor.“  
Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen kurz zusammen, sah noch mal prüfend den Gang entlang und meinte dann, lächelnd: „Oooh, das kann schon mal vorkommen. Weißt du, ich höre auch manchmal Stimmen, wenn gar keiner da ist. Manch einer würde das als irre bezeichnen, aber ich finde es manchmal recht erquickend.“  
Snape schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung, Verwirrung und ein wenig Abneigung an. Remus glaubte sogar, dass Snape ein bisschen so aussah, als glaubte auch er, dass Dumbledore irre sei. Dieser drehte sich jetzt zu den Gargoyles: „Zitronenbonbon“, die sich so gleich regten und eine Treppe frei gaben. Er schaute Snape an: „Nach dir, Severus.“ Snape blickte noch einmal über seine Schulter und ging dann die Treppe hinauf.  
Sirius drängt zu folgen, doch James und Remus hielten ihn zurück, während Dumbledore Snape folgte und die Gargoyles sich hinter ihm wieder schlossen.  
„Warum folgen wir ihnen nicht?“; Sirius warf den Umhang ab. Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Dumbledore wusste, dass wir da standen. Wir müssen keinen Ärger mit ihm provozieren.“  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass er uns gesehen hat?“ Sirius war außer sich. James seufzte: „Er hat uns nicht gesehen. Er hat es einfach gewusst. Und Snivellus hat es vermutet. Außerdem hätten wir die ganze Zeit in Dumbledores Büro unter dem Umhang bleiben müssen.“  
Sirius beruhigte sich wieder. Remus fand es immer wieder faszinierend, welche Wirkung seine besten Freunde aufeinander hatten. Er selbst hätte noch so vernünftig mit Sirius reden können, Sirius hätte es nicht verstanden.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, Sirius lief vor den Gargoyles auf und ab. Remus schaute ihn durchdringend an: „Ich will dieses Buch.“  
Sirius blieb stehen und es fand eine Art Austausch zwischen ihnen statt. Remus und Sirius verstanden sich manchmal wortlos. Sirius nickte nun und zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Gryffendor Aufenthaltsraum.

Remus war angespannt. Sirius wollte ihm gleich das Tränkebuch von Severus besorgen, ob das gut ging? Sirius war immer so draufgängerisch und vielleicht würde er zu ungeschickt sein, oder Sluggy würde es bemerken und Sirius würde wegen ihm Ärger bekommen, oder Snape würde es bemerken und dann – ja, was eigentlich dann? Was würde Snape wohl machen.  
„Ganz ruhig, Mooney alter Junge.“, Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du bekommst das Buch.“ Er grinste und fügte die Schlangenschwänze zu seinem Zaubertrank hinzu. So gleich kam ein grüner Rauch aus seinem Kessel und sein Grinsen verschwand. „Mist, was ist das jetzt?“  
Der Trank sollte gar keinen Rauch haben. Außerdem verfärbte sich Sirius’ Trank sich jetzt lila, dabei sollte er crémfarbend sein. Lily dreht sich zu ihm um. Sie kam an ihren Tisch: „Du hast einen Schwanz zu viel rein geworfen. Wenn du noch zwei Einhornhaare dazu gibst, dann negierst du die Wirkung und dein Trank wird perfekt.“  
Sirius sah sie erstaunt an, grinst, nickt und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Lily behielt Recht. Der grüne Rauch verschwand und sein Trank wurde crémfarbend. Sirius lehnte sich selbstgefällig zurück: „Danke Lily. Du hast einen gut bei mir.“  
Lily winkte ab und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz. Severus hatte das Ganze beobachtet und zog seine Nase kraus. Er sagte jedoch nichts und widmete sich wieder seinem Zaubertränkebuch. James starrte Lily hinter her: „Ob ich auch mal was falsch mache? Vielleicht hilft sie mir dann auch?“  
„James,“, Remus kam die Ablenkung sehr gelegen, „warum fragst du sie nicht einfach mal, ob sie mit dir was trinken geht?“  
„Bist du verrückt, Mooney!“, James war sichtlich empört. „Sie muss mich fragen!“  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf, als Professor Slughorn die Schüler auffordert eine Probe ihres Trankes nach vorn zu bringen. Sirius sprang auf, darauf hatte er gewartet. Er wartet bis Severus nach vorn zum Lehrertisch ging. Er folgte ihm, in einer Hand seine Probe, in der anderen sein Zaubertränkebuch. Als er an Severus Platz vorbei kam, legte er sein Buch auf den Tisch, nahm Snape`s in die Hand, schob seines zu Recht und ging zum Lehrertisch, um seine Probe abzugeben. Remus beobachtete das alles mit zunehmendem Herzklopfen. Mit einem Auge behielt er Snape im Blick, der noch kurz von Sluggy aufgehalten wurde. Remus konnte zwar nicht verstehen, warum Sluggy ständig mit Snape reden wollte. Snape hatte weder berühmte Verwandte, noch wer er der große Überflieger in der Schule. Außer in Tränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste waren seine Noten eher mittelmäßig.  
Sirius hatte es geschafft und Remus konnte seine Probe abgeben. Dann machten sich die Herumtreiber schleunigst auf in den Gryffendor Turm. Das Mittagessen fiel heute aus, denn das war der Moment auf den Remus die ganze Woche gewartet hatte. Endlich konnte er das Buch in der Hand halten.

‚Levicorpus’, dachte Sirius und schwank seinen Zauberstab. Plötzlich hing James kopfüber im Raum. „HEY!“, rief dieser vor Überraschung aus. Doch dann lachte er. „Lass mich wieder runter!“ Sirius ging die Sprüche durch, dachte angestrengt ‚Liberacorpus!’ und James landete mit einem Plumps auf dem Boden. Beide begannen laut zu lachen. Remus, setzte sich neben Sirius, „Gib es mir bitte wieder.“  
Sirius schaute etwas betrübt, doch er gab ihm das Buch. Remus blätterte es wieder und wieder durch. Das hatte er jetzt bestimmt schon zehn Mal gemacht, doch er konnte nix finden, was Dumbledore hätte überraschen können. Einer der Sprüche war markiert mit „Für Feinde“, doch was konnte der schon ausrichten? So doll kann der gar nicht sein, schließlich war Snape auch nur ein Schüler.  
„Und was machen wir nun?“, James saß auf seinem Bett und schaute seine beiden Freunde amüsiert an. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich würde so gern wissen, was Dumbledore von ihm wollte. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es um diese Zaubersprüche geht.“  
„Ich muss schon sagen,“, Sirius begann durch den Raum zu laufen und warf einen Schnatz auf und ab, „ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass unser Snivellus solche Zaubersprüche entwerfen kann. Aber vielleicht hat er sich auch nur irgendwo abgeschrieben.“  
„Der ‚Levicorpus’ ist neu, Tatze.“, James streckte sich auf seinem Bett. „Nein, die sind-“  
Das Öffnen der Tür unterbrach ihn. Ein Mädchen namens Pandora stand plötzlich im Zimmer der Jungen. James richtete sich auf und zerwuschelte sich seine Haare: „Patty, du wolltest mich wohl sehen?“  
„Falsch.“, Pandora gönnte ihm nicht mal einen Blick, sondern schaute Sirius direkt an. „Ich habe gerade Snape getroffen. Er war ganz schön aufgebracht. Er will dich sofort sehen. Vor der Großen Halle. Was bei Merlins Bart hast du gemacht? Snape sah aus als würde er es fertig bringen dich umzubringen.“  
Sirius grinste nur, während Remus` Magen sich drei Mal im Kreis drehte. Snape hatte also herausgefunden, dass Sirius sein Buch genommen hatte. Sirius stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu: „Och, nichts Großes. Kommt ihr mit?“  
Als die vier Herumtreiber den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen, rief Pandora ihnen hinterher, sie sollen sich beeilen, da bald Nachtruhe sei und sie eigentlich nicht mehr draußen herumlaufen sollen. Doch die vier Freunde ignorierten ihre Warnung und gingen auf die Große Halle zu, wo Severus ungeduldig auf sie wartete.

„Snivellus“, James grinste ihn schelmisch an. Severus reagierte nicht. Er starrte nur Sirius und sein Zaubertränkebuch an. „Gib es mir wieder“, sagt er leise, kalt und herablassend.  
„Vermisst du deine kleinen Zaubersprüche?“, Sirius brach in Gelächter aus. Dann schwiegen alle und nur sein Lachen hallte durch die Gänge.  
Remus stand ein bisschen hinter seinen Freunden. Die Atmosphäre war gespannt. Remus konnte spüren, wie Severus vor Wut zitterte, er konnte spüren, wie James und Sirius sich bereit machten, etwas dummes zu tun, etwas sehr, sehr dummes. James hob ganz langsam seinen Zauberstab. Gegenüber von ihnen hob auch Snape langsam seinen Stab. Remus konnte spüren wie James dazu ansetzte seinen Zauberspruch loszuwerden. Er fühlte sich als hätte er Nadeln verschluckt. James’ Mund öffnete sich und langsam formten sich die Laute: „Seeeec-“  
„WAS MACHT IHR HIER?“  
Die helle Stimme ließ die fünf Jungs erstarren und alle blickten gleichsam verdattert in Richtung Treppen. Sie alle kannten die Stimme und das konnte eigentlich nur Ärger bedeuten. Sirius rollte die Augen, Snape schnaubte leicht durch die Nase und Peter ging vorsorglich drei Schritte rückwärts. Nur James Gesicht nahm einen seltsam rosa Farbton an. Remus selbst machte sich auf eine Konfrontation gefasst. Er trat zwei Schritte auf sie zu: „Lily, hör zu! Das...“  
„... ist ganz anders als es aussieht. Ich weiß Remus!“, ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut. „Ist dir eigentlich KLAR, dass DU VERTRAUENSSCHÜLER BIST? UND DU TREIBST DICH NACHTS HIER HERUM UND MACHST IRGENDWELCHE ILLEGALEN SACHEN?“  
Remus schaute sie irritiert an. Auf die Idee, dass ihr nächtliches Treffen nicht gerade regelkonform war, war er noch gar nicht gekommen. „Lily, hör mir zu.“  
„Ich will nichts hören!“, sie stampfte wütend auf, „Ihr geht alle SOFORT ins Bett. Oder ich hole Professor McGonagall!“  
Snape schüttelt den Kopf: „Das wirst du nicht tun, Evans.“  
Nun wanderten die Blicke wieder zurück zu Snape. Sirius trat vor: „Wenn du ihr ein Haar krümmst, bist du dran!“  
„Ich will ihr nix tun.“, Snape grinste sein herablassendes Grinsen. „Aber vielleicht will sie wissen, was Potter“, er betonte James Namen über, „wirklich über sie denkt!“  
Er triumphierte. Remus Magen zog sich zusammen, er spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinen Hals nach oben schob und er würgen musste. Dann ging sein erschrockener Blick zu James, der verträumt an die Decke starrte. Mit einem schnellen Schritt war Remus bei ihm. Gleichzeitig rüttelten er und Sirius an James. Sirius ließ jetzt los und stürzte auf Snape zu, der konzentriert auf James blickte. Jetzt grinste Severus nur: „ Oh James, oh James, was für ein böser Junge, du doch bist!“ Er lachte hämisch, während James weiter verträumt vor sich hingrinste. Remus fühlte sich willenlos. Er wusste nicht, was Snape mit James gemacht hatte und somit auch nicht, wie er ihm helfen konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Sirius anscheinend eine Idee hatte. Er hob wieder seinen Zauberstab und rief, mit vor Wut und Verzweiflung zitternder Stimme: „SECTUMSEMPRA!“  
„EXPELLIARMUS“, kam es gleichzeitig von der rechten Treppe und Sirius Zauberstab schnipste aus seiner Hand und flog nach rechts in die Hände von Dumbledore. Alle sechs schauten ihren Direktor entgeistert an. Seine sonst so sanftmütigen Augen, die über seine halbrunde Brille schauten, sprühten vor Rage und Enttäuschung: „Miss Evans, sie können zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen.“  
Lily drehte sich sprachlos um, ging ein paar Schritte vorwärst, drehte sich dann wieder zögerlich zu Dumbledore: „Nein, Professor, ich habe auch die Regeln gebrochen und muss genauso bestraft werden.“  
Dumbledore schenkte ihr einen kurzen, milde überraschten Blick, nickte und wandte sich wieder James, Sirius und Remus zu: „Erklären Sie sich.“  
James konnte nichts sagen, da er zwar wieder etwas klarer drein schaute, aber immer noch nicht aufnahmefähig schien; Sirius brachte nur ein Krächzen raus also trat Remus vor: „Sir, wir... also... Severus wollte sein Tränkebuch zurück. Wir... wir hatten es uns ausgeliehen.“  
„Sie enttäuschen mich, Remus!“  
Remus fühlt sich zunehmend schlecht. Dumbledore’s Blick bohrte sich tief in seinen und Remus konnte die Enttäuschung spüren. Und eigentlich hatte er damit Recht, schließlich hatte er ihn trotz seiner Abnormalität aufgenommen. Remus senkte seinen Blick.  
„Erst beschattet ihr einen Schulkameraden, dann beklaut ihr ihn und jetzt? Was wird das, ein Duell?“, trotz Dumbledores Rage war seine Stimme beherrscht. Das machte alles nur noch schlimmer, dachte Remus und seufzte. Sirius starrte ihn entsetzt an: „Sir,... Sie... Sie wussten...?“  
„Ja, Sirius, ich wusste.“ Er drehte sich zu Snape. „Und du Severus! Es ist das niederträchtigste, was jemand einem anderen antun kann, in seinen Tiefstes und Intimstes vorzudringen.“  
Seine Augen sahen Snape direkt an. Snape schluckte, antwortete aber kühl und berechnend: „Ja, Professor.“  
„Dir ist klar, dass ich solches Verhalten nicht dulden kann. Zu mal du mir das Versprechen gegeben hast, diese Fähigkeit nie anzuwenden.“  
„Aber Professor...“, Lily trat einen Schritt vor, wich jedoch wieder zurück. James kam langsam wieder zu sich. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, sah Dumbledore verwirrt an: „Professor Dumbledore?“  
„Schön das Sie wieder komplett da sind, Mr. Potter. Dann können Sie mit den anderen ihre Strafe entfangen.“  
James schluckte. Fragte jedoch nicht nach, wie Dumbledore plötzlich vor die Große Halle kam.  
„Sie bekommen ein Quidditchverbot für das nächste Spiel. Mr. Black, Sie bekommen 10 Stunden Strafarbeit mit Mr. Filch. Mr. Pettigrew, sie werden Strafarbeit mit Mr. Slughorn leisten“, Peter stöhnte auf, „Mr. Lupin, sie werden Strafarbeit mit Professor McGonagall halten. Mrs. Evans, sie werden ebenfalls Strafarbeit bei Professor McGonogall haben. Und natürlich werden alle Ihre Eltern informiert und jeder von Ihnen verliert 10 Punkte für sein Haus.“  
Für einen Moment herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen. Dumbledore drehte sich um. Remus sah Severus an, wie er entsetzt vor sich hinstarrte. Er konnte Severus zwar nicht leiden, aber das hatte er nicht verdient: „Professor?“  
Dumbledore drehte sich um: „Was gibt es noch?“  
„Sie können das Severus nicht antun. Schließlich...“, er atmete tief ein, „schließlich, wollte ich sein Buch haben und nur deshalb sind wir jetzt hier.“  
„Er hat ein Versprechen gebrochen und sie haben selbst gesehen, was er mit Mr. Potter angestellt hat. Das kann ich nicht tolerieren.“  
Plötzlich regte Severus sich: „Professor, sie wollten,“, er klang leicht hysterisch, „sie wollten meine eigenen Zauber gegen mich verwenden.“  
Dumbledore schaute ihn an, blickte auf James und dann wieder zurück: „Das weiß ich, Mr. Snape. Das ist jedoch kein Grund-“  
„Ich wollte ihnen damit nicht weh tun, Professor. Sondern... ihnen... ihnen eine Lehre erteilen.“  
„-in jemandes Gedanken einzudringen.“ Dumbledore wandte sich wieder zum Gehen. Remus trat wieder vor: „Professor, ich bitte Sie ihn nicht rauszuschmeißen! Dann müssen sie mich auch rausschmeißen!“  
Dumbledore drehte sich überrascht um: „Mr. Lupin, wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich Mr. Snape der Schule verweisen wollte?“  
Remus schaute etwas verwirrt drein: „Aber, Sie... Sie sagten doch,... Sie könnten das nicht tolerieren.“  
Remus hielt den prüfenden Blick Dumbledore’s stand. Dieser nickte: „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich Ihn verweisen wollte. Mr. Snape und ich haben schon über eine etwaige Strafe bei nicht Einhaltens gesprochen. Leider schien diese Regelung Mr. Snape nicht davon abzuhalten seine Fähigkeiten trotzdem anzuwenden. Nun muss er mit den Konsequenzen leben.“  
„Das heißt, er darf in der Schule bleiben?“  
„Ja, Mr. Lupin.”, Dumbledores Stimme klang schon wieder ein wenig sanftes. „Und nun verschwinden Sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.“  
Remus seufzte, Snape schaute ihn noch entgeisterter an, als James und Sirius. Lily stampfte kopfschüttelnd davon. Plötzlich drehte sich Sirius von Remus weg und lief hinter Dumbledore her: „Professor?“  
Dumbledore, langsam leicht entnervt, drehte sich um: „Ja, Mr. Black, wollen Sie auch mehr Strafarbeit?“  
„Äh, nein, Sir... Ich wollte nur meinen Zauberstab.“


End file.
